


Called out

by DigitalBrainEater



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalBrainEater/pseuds/DigitalBrainEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arishok is requesting your, a Tamassran, presence in his residence. (I begin to realy hate to write this Summarys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Called out

**Author's Note:**

> There are two words of Qunlat, the language of the qunari, in the One Shot: 
> 
> Teth a (Means a call for attention, or warning)  
> Shanedan (Literally, "I'll hear you." A respectful greeting.)

Softly watching the children practicizing with the wooden swords you gave them, you didn't noticed a fellow Tamassran approaching you. “The Arishok is requesting your presence.“, she whispered in your ear, making you jump lightly before you moved your head to look at her. “Do you stay with the children?“, you ask her in a whisper, she responding with a simply nod and taking a seat near your actual position. While you were walking through the streets of Qunandar, smoothing out some folds out of your traditional dress and wondered what the Arishok wants from you, even if you knew better than questioning his orders. There was one possible request, one dutie of the Tamassrans, for what he want to see you, but you pushed the thought aside, shaking your head lightly while walking a little faster. 

Standing infront of the massiv door which leads inside the residence of the Arishok, you smoothed your dress a last time before you knocked on the artistically decorated wood. A member of the Antaam open up the doors for you, silently showing you your way with a small gesture of his hands. Without responding or thanking him, knowing to not let the Arishok waiting longer than necassary. Quickly you went up the few stairs to the upper level of the house, leaving only muffeled sounds of your shoes that touched the floor made of stone. There was only one open door, dimmed light brighten up the hallway in front of it and as you stood in the frame of the door, your [Y/E/C] eyes laid down on the imposant male qunari, who was standing the sparsely furnished room, his back turned to you. “Teth a.“, you said softly, your head tilted and your eyes looking down to the ground. “Shanedan, Tamassran. Come in.“, a shiver came down your spine as you heard him talking, his voice deep and raspy. You never him talk before this very moment, keeping your head up und getting closer to him, but placed your feet rather carefully on the ground. You came to stop next to him, letting your eyes wandering over his body for a quick glance until you waited for him to speak again. “What will happen here won't leave this room, did you understood?“, he ordered more than he asked, turning his muskular body to yours and starring down at you without showing any facial expression. “As you wish, Arishok.“, you responded, wondering what the leader of the Antaam requests from you. “Lay down.“, he ordered, gesturing to the small bed standing in a corner, which you laied your eyes on for the first time. Swallowing harder than normally, you do as he orders, not keeping your gaze from him as he walked closer to you. This shins touching the frame of the bed, slowly sitting down on the mattress and stretching out his hands towards you. “Don't be affraid, I won't hurt you.“, he whispered, his hands touching your bare upper armes and slowly he pins you down with half of his body, his forehead touching yours. As the Arishok closed his eyes so started to ease more from second to second, resting one of your hands agains his chest. 

And like that, the two of you stayed for a couple of hours until you seperated to take up your duties again.


End file.
